Last Dance
by LightGirl101
Summary: End of Saturday Fight Fever. The final dance and some idle talk can lead to strange things like... a kiss? CharliexTatiana


Summary: End of Saturday Fight Fever. The final dance and some idle talk can lead to strange things like... a kiss? CharliexTatiana

AN: Yeah, I just happened to get this idea when watching the episode a few nights ago cuz I couldn't sleep, even though it was well after two in the morning...

Also, anyone who's following my Bleach story Memories in the Rain, I assure you that I'm working on the next chapter now. I wont go into details on that thought so... yeah... .

* * *

She leant against the wall, gazing moreosely at the dancing. About ten minutes ago, Aaron - Charlie, as she quickly learned - had gone off with his android friend when he 'self destructed' and had yet to return and the dance she had been invited to what seemed like hours ago, was drawing to a close.

Tatiana hated to say it, but she suddenly felt very lonely. Maybe it was because she hadn't had a boyfriend in a year and a half. The reason being her last one had cheated on her. Maybe it was just watching everyone look so happy while she was constantly feeling bitter and mad... It could also be that she'd been having a good time as well, with her biggest enemy after her father no less, and that she was beginning to wonder if he was still coming to join her for the last few moments before she had to go 'home' to her father at H.A.L.L. Industries.

The brunette almost dreaded the talk that would most likely take place after tonight...

Charlier came in and looked around before shifting through the crowd and towards her but then stopping. She had a far off look in her eyes and almost looked depressed... He steeled himself for anything and tapped on her shoulder, causing her to jump and glare at him before sighing.

"What do you want 'Charlie'?" she said in a lightly mocking tone, instinctively going into their usual banter, even though neither had initiated that since they'd gotten to this dance.

He frowned a bit but raised an eyebrow, taking a long look at her, as if trying to figure something out, "Is something wrong?" Charlie finally asked after a moment of thought.

Tatiana gave a small smirk, "Nah. Just thinking."

"Ah." returned the younger teen in understanding, leaning against the wall next to her. Charlie looked at her curiously, "You know you can relax with me here, right?"

"I'm not worried something'll attack me," Tatiana said coldly, "I'm just being alert just in case. Something you should learn as most super heros don't bring friends on high priority missions that could get them killed."

The hero stared at her for a minute before saying dubiously, "What the heck happened when I was helping Stan?"

"Nothing of interest."

"Well, I'm sorry I had to rush off either way," Charlie offered sincerely as he watched Freddie finally get his wish for a dance with Emma granted.

The young woman closed her eyes and smiled ever so slightly, not the laughing smiles that she'd been cracking all night, or the taunting smirks she usually had, just a smile that showed mild amusement, "What are you sorry for? You were doing your job."

They sat in companiable silence for several minutes before the DJ announced that it was time for the last dance and a small Spanish tune that Charlie vaguely remembered his Spanish teacher showing them last week in class came on. It was actually a very nice and rather romantic song but it fit perfectly for the end of the dance.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and noted how Tatiana was staring at the couples who were pairing up with a rather dull look in her eyes that tried and failed to drown out the slight longing to be with them. "You want to dance?" Charlie asked softly, pushing off the wall to stand in front of her, holding out a hand.

Hesitating just a moment, Tatiana gave that smile again, "Whatever." she murmured, even as she took his hand and allowed Charlie to lead her into the crowd of dancing couples.

Getting to a spot with enough room for them, they looked at each other before she took the initiative and grabbed his hands, placed them at her waist, and then put her own arms on his shoulders, her hands crossing behind his neck. Tatiana found it amusing that even in this lighting she could see his blush as they began swaying to the music.

"So 'Charlie'," she spoke softly, "What did you want to do when you were out of school before my father recruited you to be his little erand boy?"

The slightly younger teen frowned at her wording but then smirked cockily, "I wanted to become a doctor and even with the problems, I'm pretty sure I could pull it off. What about you? What did you want to do?"

"I didn't have a plan." she admitted with a smirk, "I really don't need it as my father's a millionare, after all."

"Don't I know it." Charlie sighed in exsasperation as they gave a small 'twirl' into another place onf the floor. "But enough about Mr. Hall. What do you like to do?"

"I dabble in a little of everything I guess." she smirked that taunting smirk at Charlie's exsasperation and shifted herself closer to him. "I particularly like listening to rock music and drawing sketches to pass the time."

"Are you any good?" He asked curiously but paused as their eyes met.

They stared for a deep moment, a sort of understanding finally shining through. Charlie wanted nothing more than to be noticed as more than a highschool boy and super hero, wanted people to notice Charlie, not Aaron. Tatiana wanted nothing more then to be loved for herself, shadey past or not.

She felt that she could stare at those eyes that conveyed so much of this boy's inner thoughts no matter how much he tried to hide them and he felt the same as his head slowly lowered towards hers.

Leaning her own head up, she murmured just as she closed the gap between their lips, "I like to think so."

It wasn't like any of her other first kisses. It wasn't forceful nor hesitant, not cold nor overly emotional. It was just a soft kiss of understanding, a gentle and confident one. Obviously Charlie had kissed other girls before, for he wasn't too worried about kissing her, and he wasn't the pushy type, more of the push-over then the pushee. He didn't really take many things too seriously, from what Tatiana understood of his personality, and was far from the detatched typ of person like those few guys that she'd dated before hand. He was just... too Charlie to be like any of the other boys she found herself liking.

Just as the last note of the song ended, they pulled apart and shared a tiny smile before she rested her head on his shoulder, "Didn't know you could kiss like that." she muttered vaguely.

"Yeah," Charlie mused, glancing at his brother and Emma, both of whom were staring at him from across the room, Jason looking shocked that he was kissing a 'hottie' and Emma because this was _Tatiana_ that he appeared to be in love with. "I guess you could say I'm full of surprises."

* * *

Do I hear... sequel?


End file.
